


KILL HIM

by AngeliaLigo



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21832513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeliaLigo/pseuds/AngeliaLigo
Kudos: 23





	KILL HIM

呐，我一个人在深渊里呆了好久。  
你可以下来陪陪我吗？

喷泉前的和平鸽和教堂的钟声一起飘向天空，蜂蜜油桃花的香味在波士顿的大街上肆意。  
冰淇淋店里，男孩把玩着芭菲上精致的金色茶勺，连着尖顶上的大颗草莓一起舀起，腮帮子鼓鼓的，像一只小仓鼠。  
男孩无聊地望向街上来去的人群，太静了，自己的呼吸和咀嚼声盖过了顾客们小声的交谈和餐具碰撞的声音。他不满地皱起眉，三两下吃完冰淇淋，连嘴边的奶油都懒得擦掉就站起身。  
没有人注意穿着红色外套的男孩，而他正向外走的身影忽得一晃，路过桌子的女孩就因为被他猛然掀翻在她新买的粉色公主裙上的巧克力圣代号啕大哭。  
“What’s wrong with you !!!“   
身后，小女孩的母亲愤怒地叫骂，男孩插着口袋，满足又得意地走出店门。  
真好，这才有了人间的样子。

李赫宰端着在楼下便利店随手买的咖啡，打着哈欠刷了指纹，进入戒严的大门。  
风衣被宽肩架起，又在关门时扯起衬衫下摆。黑色的发丝懒懒地滑过额角，精致的下颚线在路过前辈时不停地低下、扬起，金丝边框眼镜在清晨的阳光下熠熠生辉。分明刚入职不久，却带着和笑容不同的优雅和痞气，笑起来却又真诚得要命。  
推门走进会议室的时候，会议还差一分钟开始。上司看了看这个刚入职便踩点来开会的“菜鸟”，眉头微微一皱。  
“看来人都齐了，那我们开始。”中年男人顿了顿，“外务部早上发来消息，外务部的一位高级行政长官昨天被发现死在一家夜店的舞池里。“  
所有人都挑了挑眉，这疑点确实太多了些，高级行政长官大都四十岁以上，去夜店虽不是什么新鲜事，但一把年纪会去舞池跳舞就有些奇怪了。  
“现场的图片我们也拿到了。”长官想了想，“虽然我很相信大家的专业程度，不过还是请各位放下手中的早饭和咖啡。”  
图片毫无遮挡地被呈现在大屏幕上，这位生前体面的男子或许万万没想到，自己的死相是被一刀狠决地开肠破肚。内脏全部掉在地上，鲜血混着皮肉。几位年轻的特工都纷纷捂住嘴巴跑出了会议室，甚至连很多有经验的探员都感到生理不适，只是依靠面子支撑着。李赫宰眯着眼，看着屏幕右侧的图片。  
“右边是犯罪现场唯一可用的监控。”长官没有理会下属们的哀嚎，“这张图片可以帮我们缩小一半的调查范围。”  
长发被离开时掀开的风吹起，小小的身影落在监控的照片上。  
“可以确定，应该是这位女性做的。”  
“可是她手里并没有凶器……怎么可以确定是她做的？”一位上了点年纪的特工问着。  
“是……凶器我们还在比对。”长官叹了口气，“但是案发后也只有这一位女性没有在办案现场出现。”  
“所以现场有目击证人吗？”  
“没有。大家都在舞池里玩，没有人会注意。”  
“没有立刻封锁案发现场吗？”  
“第一时间就封锁了，但是没有找到类似的女性。”长官揉了揉眉心，“她消失了。”  
消失么？李赫宰笑了笑。“长官，我认为，这起案件应该是一位男性做的。”  
“哦？男性？”旁边的特工挑衅地问，“怎么？你是告诉我第二张照片上的人是个男人？”  
“留了长发的男生……似乎也并不少见。”李赫宰耸耸肩。  
“你怎么会认为是男性做的？”长官看着眼前的新人特工，他知道李赫宰和其他的特工不太一样，说不上是哪里，但确实让他好奇。  
“首先从伤势来说，一般的女性杀手会选择省力但致命的方式，比如割喉，而不会选择从下体往上切割的方式。这种方式对力量的要求很高，想要在动静不大的情况下完成也着实需要极其干净的动作。”李赫宰向后仰身，“其次，从作案选择的地点来看，一般女性会选择更为隐蔽的地方，比如酒店房间、家中，但凶手选择的舞池却是更为暴露、开阔的地方。这意味着，他要有足够的自信可以从人群中逃脱，而如果是一般的女性杀手则不会想要冒这样的险。”  
“最后，关于右边的照片。我并不认为这个人有易容，相反的，他很自信，也很自大，他有足够的自信我们找不到他。而这张照片本身也不像是失误。”  
像是想要和我们玩游戏。李赫宰把这句话吞进肚子里。  
长官看着这个刚入职不久的特工，“你是不是还有别的想说的。”  
李赫宰捏了捏手上的咖啡杯，似乎在思考要不要说。  
“是。”李赫宰抬起头，“我怀疑，之前有几个没有抓到杀手的案件，也是他做的。”  
“比如之前的我们保护的证人死在酒店房间的案子，应该也出自他之手。还有在性虐手术台上猝死的那位特工，应该也是他杀的。还有……”李赫宰的声音突然变大了些。  
“你是说，其实这几位都是同性恋，所以我们之前才查错了？”身边的所谓前辈表情戏谑了起来，说都是男人做的？笑话。  
李赫宰并没有因为旁人的戏谑而动摇，他停了下来，神色平静，沉默地看着长官。  
“那好。”长官拿起桌上的公文包，“交给你了。抓住他，或者，杀了他。”

李赫宰望着白板上的案件图片发呆。  
说是知道都是这个男人做的，可是看这些案子，确实没有什么连接点。有的是药物致死，有的是电击死，有的甚至是在做爱过程中猝死，再加上今天的大放血……这个男人的手法确实没有任何共通点。他甚至不知道称呼这个杀手为男人还是男孩，从背影来看，这娇小的、被认成女子的背影，确实不像是寻常的男杀手该有的体格。  
所以是什么让他觉得是同一个人做的呢？是直觉吧，一种连李赫宰自己都在害怕的直觉。  
他不知道这个直觉把他带向的，是地狱还是天堂。

李东海插着兜摇摇晃晃地往公寓走，精致的面庞和红色的皮衣一路上引起不少人的注意。他含着根棒棒糖，看见路边的易拉罐，一脚踢飞之后又咯咯笑起来，天真又单纯。  
好无聊啊。李东海看着波士顿的天空，蔚蓝得没有一丝云彩。  
口袋里的手机震动了两下，李东海掀了掀眼皮，从口袋里掏出手机按了按。  
把嘴巴里的棒棒糖两下咬碎，轻轻翻了个白眼，但是转念又似乎计上心头，兴奋地撒开腿跑进漂亮的公寓楼。  
哒哒地上了楼梯，甚至乖巧地等着隔壁的老婆婆拿着一大包东西下了楼，才继续往上跑。三两下输了密码验了指纹，一头扎进公寓里。

申东熙走进公寓时，看见的却是另外的光景。  
沙发前的小桌上是全空的安眠药罐，沙发下还有几颗安详地躺着。漂亮的男孩子穿着新买的驼色毛衣，睡在沙发上，看上去像是睡着了，但微张的嘴巴里被唾液溶解得只剩下一半的安眠药片又在提醒他不是那样简单。申东熙手里提的满满的零食随着主人的松力洒了一地，慌张地跑到沙发前拍着男孩的面颊。但无论怎么摇晃男孩小小的身子，无论怎么唤、怎么探男孩的鼻息，都没办法察觉到一点生命的迹象。  
申东熙无助又慌乱地哭了，不管两人的关系，朝夕相处这么久的人儿突然变成了这副模样。他转过身，准备打电话给总部，汇报李东海的死亡。  
“SURPRISE！”身后的男孩突然坐起身喊着。看着申东熙错愕的脸上还带着两滴眼泪，李东海大笑起来。  
“你居然哭了，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”李东海失笑，“呐，我演技是不是超级好！是不是有吓到你！你是不是真以为我死了啊？哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，你不会以为这几片药就能杀了我吧？”  
李东海说着，吐下舌头下藏着的药片，因为唾液被溶解了一部分的药有些苦，他调皮地吐了吐舌头。  
申东熙又气又无奈，“李东海，你不会真的觉得这很好玩吧？”  
“不好玩吗？看着你痛失摇钱树的样子，怎么会不好玩呢？”李东海笑了，说的话刻薄，可是语气却理所当然又纯粹。  
申东熙一时不知道怎么反驳，愤怒地起身想要离开。李东海突然从后面拉住他的手臂。  
“好嘛，好嘛……我知道你还是有那么一点真心待我的。”李东海抬起小脑袋，眼睛里盛满阳光，声音也软了下来。“所以我们童童爸爸这次找我是什么事儿呢？”  
申东熙看着这张漂亮的小脸上眨巴眨巴的大眼睛，突然觉得什么气都没了，无奈地摇摇头，“你啊……”  
“我是来警告你，军情处开始调查你了。手上还有你的照片。”申东熙顿了顿，“不过说来也奇怪，你做事一向干净，怎么会留了照片的？“  
”哪张啊？“李东海打着哈欠，安眠药被溶解了一点点还是有一些作用的。  
申东熙把手机递给李东海，画面里，自己的长发被微微吹起，背影娇小又高傲。  
“有趣的是，看了这张照片他们居然能猜到你是男生。”申东熙勾了勾唇，“这新来的特工没想到还有两把刷子。这次调查你的也是他。”  
“哦？”李东海突然来了精神，“谁啊谁啊？”  
“李赫宰。”申东熙无所谓地说着，“新来的菜鸟，不过居然能发现你是男生，也算不容易了……”  
申东熙后面说了什么，李东海一点都没听进去。“李赫宰……”他小声念着这个名字，眼睛一亮一亮。  
他有预感，这次的这个人，可以陪自己玩很久了。

李赫宰走进便利店，买今天的第四个三明治。  
第一天，他走遍了波士顿的街头，有人告诉他有一个这样漂亮的男孩子含着棒棒糖刚刚走过，他疯一样地追逐只看见空无一人的小巷前扭曲着的易拉罐。  
李赫宰想了想，还是买了杯咖啡，回了办公室。  
第二天，李赫宰仍然跟着秒针最后的两下跳动进了办公室，看了看白板上的字，突然像想起了什么似的，抓起外套冲出门。  
“昨天有个来吃圣代的男孩头发也有些长的，也就十五六岁的样子，但是太淘气了，打翻了一个女孩的圣代。”甜品店的老板一五一十地说着。  
找到你了，我的小恶魔。李赫宰看着甜品店监控上漂亮的小脸和鲜艳的红色，轻轻笑了。  
谁能想到，一个如此谨慎的顶级杀手，会在甜品店留下自己的影像呢？  
李赫宰心情很好地走在街上，从波士顿港吹来的海风湿漉漉的。教堂的钟声又一次响起，李赫宰忽然意识到自己找了一上午甜品店，除了一杯咖啡几乎又是滴米未进。  
去便利店买三明治的时候李赫宰心情大好地给自己又加了一个汉堡，正准备付钱，一个声音突然从身后传来。  
“找到你了，李赫宰。”  
李赫宰一惊，回过头去，男孩的笑脸漂亮又乖巧，像一只小猫。  
“听说你找了我一早上？”李东海没有遗漏男人帅气的脸上写满的震惊，说着递给男人一张纸，“下次不用这么费劲儿。给我打个电话吧。”  
“对了，忘了说，我叫李东海。”男孩直接拿起收银台前的棒棒糖，付了钱，冲李赫宰眨了眨眼，吐了个舌头，转过身、冲身后的人摆了摆手，潇洒地走出了店门。  
嗯，冷白皮，单眼皮但是眼睛里有星星，身材看起来也不错，是自己喜欢的类型。李东海哼着歌，风轻轻吹开他的领口，光洁的皮肤在阳光下耀眼地发着光。

最近的李赫宰都活在惶恐之中。  
他知道李东海不会对自己做什么。没有来由的，直觉告诉他这个小恶魔是喜欢自己的，不管是哪个角度的喜欢。  
他不怕李东海，他是怕自己。  
自从拿到那张纸片，他每一秒都想打给这个叫李东海的男孩。而自己似乎也并不是想要打给他设计抓住他，尽管他还记得上头的命令。  
“抓住他，或者，杀了他。”李赫宰喃喃着。  
那天便利店的擦身而过，他的身体像是被施了魔法一般动弹不得。他本该抓住男孩，把他押回军情处；或者立刻把他的号码告诉上面的人，锁定他的手机信号位置。但是他都没有。  
他还是会去街上找男孩，那个漂亮的孩子像是人间蒸发了一般，杳无音讯、他找不到。  
又是一天无果的寻觅，李赫宰挫败闭着眼、凭着习惯打开家里的灯，距离那次的会面已经快半个月了，男孩就这样在这个不大的城里消失得干干净净。  
疲惫的眼随着走进家门的脚步慢慢睁开，餐桌上突兀的礼物盒却突然刺痛了他的眼睛。漂亮的宝蓝色盒子精致又干净，浅灰的丝带映着灯火、彰显着它的华贵和不菲。  
李赫宰快速地思索了一下，自己早上离开的时候没有收到任何礼物。自己公寓的密码也没有给过任何人，今天爸妈也没有说要来看自己……总儿言之，这个礼物盒根本不是他拿回来的。  
李赫宰说不上是什么心情，其实他已经猜到了这是谁放进来的，能自由地出入自己家又这么精致的，似乎只有那个男孩了。但他仍然尝试着说服自己不能想太多，“不要自作多情”，李赫宰想着，转眼又觉得“自作多情”似乎不应该用在公务场合的猜疑中。  
骨节分明的手轻轻拉开丝带，礼物盒里整整齐齐地放着一张卡片和一件格外有设计感的西装，仅是露出的部分便裁剪精良、一看便知价格不菲。卡片上工整地写着，“这件看起来好像很适合你就买了，试试看”。  
李赫宰眸色暗了暗，房间里，蜂蜜油桃花的香味还残留着余韵，而自己从不是会用这种味道的人。李赫宰冲进卧室、厨房，打开每一个柜子、查看可能藏人的角落，却一无所获。  
很好，他的小恶魔还好好地活着。李赫宰松了口气。  
取出衣服换上，精良的剪裁像是量体裁衣般合适，宽肩窄腰和流畅的肌肉线条在外套的映衬下变得更加鲜明又夺目。李赫宰看着镜子里的自己，果然是人靠衣装，白衬衣随意地揭开两颗扣，卧室里没有开灯，仅透过窗帘缝隙洒下的月光镀上的银，侧过身扯着袖扣，他微微侧头、抬起下巴。  
“是啊，真的很适合。”李赫宰勾了唇轻喃着。  
卧室里，蜂蜜油桃花的味道更加肆意而张扬。李赫宰眸色一深，舔了舔干涩的嘴唇。

从李赫宰家回来，李东海把自己扔进床里。去了俄罗斯出任务再马不停蹄地赶回来，洗了个澡就带着给那个人买的礼物盒去了他家。  
李东海凑近门外的密码锁，轻轻观察了一下密码盘上的痕迹，脑子里回忆起申东熙递给他的李赫宰的档案，就笑着按下了李赫宰家的密码。  
真是个笨蛋，居然还用着入职那天和生日的数字组合。  
终于进到男人专属的空间，李东海在玄关处深吸一口气。  
干净的洗衣粉味道混着淡淡的木质香调，属于男人的充满压迫感的体香却比其他的外来味道更加浓郁，猛吸一口的李东海觉得自己的身体酥酥麻麻的。  
踢掉鞋子走进男人的屋子，整整齐齐的客厅突然多了个不那么整齐的调皮鬼。蜂蜜油桃花在房间的每个角落里盛开，李东海走到李赫宰的房间里打开衣柜。  
唔，衬衫、衬衫、衬衫、高领毛衣，风衣、大衣、西装……这个男人还真是……  
李东海一句“有够无聊”正卡在一半，小小的手从衣柜里离开，拉开男人床头的抽屉，看着里面的物件，轻轻笑了。  
不，不无聊，他真是……很有趣的男人呢。  
躺进男人一尘不染的大床上，男人的味道让李东海轻轻嘤咛了一声。小手轻轻抚上自己的嘴唇，夕阳的光线拉回他最后的理智。  
“下次再来吧。”几乎把李赫宰东西翻了个遍的男孩又耐心地把一切归到原位，关门前回头轻轻笑了，自己送的礼物盒真是好看。  
回到家的李东海躺在床上，满意地闻着自己身上沾上的男人的味道，抱着枕头睡着了。

李赫宰还在公式化地寻找着男孩，但军情处明显失了耐心，新的任务也慢慢被叠加在外务官员被害的档案文件上。他开始慢慢习惯了自己的房间里，不时地就会出现泛滥的蜂蜜油桃花香，和花香送来的礼物盒。  
衬衫，怀表，浴衣，李赫宰一打眼便知道自己的小恶魔去了哪里。不过又是只有半个月的时间过去，这小家伙就去了这么多地方么？李赫宰登陆进军情处的系统，把这些地方未找到嫌疑人的政要被害案件放在一起进行比对，只需要一眼、他便知道哪些是这个小恶魔的手笔。他用手记录下这些案件的内容和手法，自然地删除浏览记录，假装什么都没有发生过。  
第五个礼物盒映入眼帘的时候，李赫宰敏锐地捕捉到了空气里更浓郁的甜腻。  
李赫宰不动声色地捧着礼物盒往室内走，已经黑了的天色里、卧室里的暖黄色都变得暧昧不明起来。  
自己的床上躺着的男孩蜷缩着身体，像是根本没有设防的孩童，好闻的花香盛开来。李赫宰小心地靠近，男孩平稳的呼吸牵起睫毛的颤动，娇嫩的皮肤染上淡淡的粉色。李赫宰像被蛊惑一般，像沉睡的男孩的脸蛋伸出手。  
手被男孩一把捉住，李赫宰毫无防备地对上男孩忽然睁开的眼睛。一瞬间的狠戾在男孩看清来人之后消散，漂亮的眼睛里蒙上满满的欣喜。  
“又见面啦，赫宰。”李东海刚睡醒的声音软软糯糯的，像是刚出锅的糯米团。  
男人手里的礼物盒应声落地，修长的手指抚上男孩光洁的面颊。  
“躲猫猫玩够了？”白天里菜鸟特工的面具撕下，男孩本来握住男人的手被男人顺势反压在床上。男人的面颊距离自己只有十厘米不到的距离，鼻息打在脸上，混上男人身上的气息，李东海觉得身上痒痒的。男人纤细笔直的腿准确抵在男孩的两腿之间，还没来得及脱下的外套滑过男孩只穿着单衣的身体。李东海嘟起嘴巴，“这不是你不给我打电话嘛……”人家把电话号码都给你了。  
“这不是怕打扰你执行任务嘛……”李赫宰的声音低沉又轻柔，打在李东海的嘴唇上，李东海下意识张开了嘴巴，眼神里蒙上了一层淡淡的欲望。  
李赫宰轻轻一笑，唇舌侵上身下小小的唇瓣，含进嘴巴里吸吮。男孩的唇瓣被吸得肿胀起来，李赫宰看了一眼，便将舌伸进男孩的小口中，卷起男孩的舌尖挑弄着。  
李东海被吻得没有力气，男人侵略者的气息让他忍不住臣服。男人的大掌隔着不厚的布料一点点划过自己的上身，在自己敏感的粉嫩和腹肌上轻轻打转，然后忽然使劲一捏，李东海嘤咛出声。指节分明的手撩起男孩上衣的下摆，带着微凉的温度在男孩温热的身体上作乱，顺着男孩漂亮的肌肉一点点画着线，唇舌上的进攻却一点都没有放松。男孩的上衣被掀到胸口上方，男人终于放过了他可怜的小嘴巴，离开男孩的唇舌时拉出银丝，然后立刻对准男孩胸前的粉嫩吸吮起来。被拉断的银丝落在李东海的面颊上，胸前的快感让李东海不自觉地向前挺弄着身体，半眯着的双眸满是春情。“嗯，嗯……”男孩随着男人唇齿间的力道轻喘着。男孩的双手被男人用一只手禁锢在头顶，另一只手则解开男孩裤扣，轻轻褪下男孩的内裤和外裤。男孩挺立着的粉嫩性器忽然暴露在空气里，空气的冰冷让它更加兴奋，下一秒就被大掌包裹着。男人的唇齿还在和男孩粉嫩的花瓣纠缠，一只手就撸动起了男孩的性器。“哈啊……”男人的撸动和唇齿的挑逗让男孩的声音变了调，“不要动了……嗯……要射了……嗯……”  
李东海的高潮来得很快，他的身体本就敏感得不像话，被男人一挑弄更加娇俏。男孩射出来的时候，男人的嘴巴放弃了和胸前已经被轻啃到肿起的粉嫩的纠缠，转而啃咬起男孩的脖子，在男孩光洁的颈上印下可疑的吻痕和牙印。男孩的精液几乎全部射在了男人的西裤上，男人从男孩的颈间抬起头，舔了舔唇。  
“东海，你看，我的裤子被你弄脏了呢。”  
说着便抽出撸动男孩性器的手，“啪嗒”一声，解开了自己的裤子。  
男人隔着内裤，用自己可怖的尺寸蹭着男孩软下来的性器，没有几下，男孩粉嫩的性器便在布料的摩擦里又一次挺立了起来。空出来的手覆上男孩的臀肉，轻轻揉捏着，食指在男孩的臀缝里打转。男人看着男孩在自己的身下又一次燃起性欲，俯下身轻吻男孩的喉结。禁锢男孩双手的手不知从什么时候已经松了力道，顺着男孩的大腿摸到膝下的软肉，用力一折，把男孩的双腿折了上去。  
男人拉开床头的抽屉，居高临下地跪在男孩身上，用牙齿打开润滑剂的瓶盖。  
冰凉的液体顺着男孩的臀缝淋过敏感，把润滑剂扔在一边，男人的食指顺着液体插进男孩的穴口。未被开发过的下体被突然的手指入侵，李东海没有控制住地叫出声。一根手指的几次进出之后，小穴明显已经开始适应，男人的第二根指头几乎没受什么阻拦就插了进去。两根手指一起在男孩的嫩穴里抽插，李东海的呻吟柔软又顺从。  
“唔……我们东海适应地很好呢。”李赫宰抽出手指，在李东海的眼前开合了两下，男孩的肠液混着润滑剂，在灯光下泛着淫靡的水色。李东海羞得轻轻推搡了一下男人支撑的手，却被下体突然的疼痛拉回现实。男人巨大的性器正尝试着入侵，但过分狭窄紧实的肠道却让这个过程变得并不顺利。  
“好紧……我们东海……”男人轻喘着，大手轻轻抬起男孩的臀，扶着自己的巨物蛮横地进入。  
李东海在男人的身下小声地哭喊，“不要……你太大了……进不去的。”  
“怎么会进不去……”男人邪笑着压下身，突然用力，男孩被一冲到底的巨物贯穿。  
“啊……”剧烈的疼痛让李东海的双腿无力地撑了撑，男人吻上他的唇，把他的尖叫和呻吟一并咽下。  
轻柔的吻安扶着男孩的疼痛和不安，等男孩的穴口稍微放松一些，李赫宰便慢慢地顺着节奏进出起来。  
一开始的进出很慢，也很浅，几乎是安慰般的让男孩生涩的小穴适应自己巨大尺寸。但即便如此，李东海还是痛得流眼泪，泪珠被男人吻去，疼痛感慢慢消失了。转而被一种奇妙的快感替代，满足又充实。  
疼痛的哭泣渐渐被欲望的呻吟替代，李赫宰没有漏过这样的细微变化，加大下身的动作。  
顶弄的速度变快，节奏也慢慢变成了九浅一深。李东海随着男人的节奏呻吟，男人的巨物似乎像在寻觅什么，变着方向操弄。忽然，男孩惊呼了一声，男人眼睛一亮，开始加快身下的动作，向着那一点顶弄。  
李东海的敏感点被男人反复刺激，几乎要支撑不住，没几下就哭着说想射。小手颤抖着想要覆上自己的性器，却被男人的大掌捉住放到唇边亲了亲。  
“乖，不用你动手。哥哥能艹到你射。“  
男人的声音性感又温柔，说的话却让李东海有些发毛。但还没有来的及思考，男人的下身就加快了速度。几下顶到了最深处，在李东海变大的呻吟里反复撞击。李东海觉得自己要被男人顶坏了，但是却下意识地绞进肠壁，谄媚地邀请着男人的巨物。男人整个人压到男孩身上，顺着重量传来的更深的顶弄几乎要把李东海弄晕。小嘴下意识地寻觅着男人的唇齿，主动迎合着把男人的舌头邀请进来。李赫宰吻着男孩，下身却疯狂地顶弄着，没几下男孩就尖叫着又射出来。  
男人的衬衫上沾上男孩的精液，男孩高潮时绞紧的肠壁却让他无暇顾及，他在男孩的身体里又顶弄了两下，然后抽出巨物，把男孩拉起坐在床上。  
混着肠液和润滑的性器强硬地侵入男孩的口腔，李东海不知所措地吞吐着，扶着男人的器物，想要讨好男人却不得章法。  
”乖，含进去……嗯……用舌头舔舔。“李赫宰喘着气。  
李东海乖巧地照做，像吮吸棒棒糖一样用舌头缠着男人的巨物，男人则轻轻抓弄男孩的长发，把混着泪水的发丝撩到一边，露出男孩精致的脸。抓着男孩柔软的发丝，一下一下地顶弄着。有时顶到男孩的喉头，李东海觉得自己快要窒息了，可还是乖巧地任男人发泄着。他迫切地想要身上的男人开心，本能地吸紧男人的那里，口水顺着无法闭合的口腔流下。  
李赫宰满足地看着漂亮的男孩坐在床上给自己口交，征服欲的满足达到了顶点。男孩的大眼睛里满满都是生理泪水，偶尔还会为了观察自己的表情抬起眼小心地看自己，像个乖巧的小动物。不禁加快下身的节奏，又顶弄了几十下之后，便在男孩温热的口腔里射了出来。  
忽然溢出的浓稠让男孩不知所措。”乖，吞下去。“男人的嗓音像一种蛊惑，男孩乖乖吞着男人的液体。  
虽然他不喜欢腥味，但是有着男人的味道，所以也蛮好吃。  
李赫宰把巨物从男孩的嘴巴里抽出来，男孩的嘴角因为抽出的惯性流下还没来得及吞完的浑浊浊和唾液，仰起头，对着男人乖巧地笑了。  
男人忍住再把男孩按在床上做一次的冲动，轻轻捞起男孩，把男孩已经被操软的身子抱在怀里，起身去了浴室。

“明天没有任务吧。”男人把男孩圈进怀里，啄了啄他粉嫩的小脸，哑着嗓子说。  
“你现在问我是不是晚了点。”李东海打了个哈欠，脸眼都不想睁开，小手环住男人精瘦的细腰，依在男人身上几乎没过几分钟就睡了过去。  
男人失笑，这小恶魔似乎都忘了他们的身份了。其实自己也已经忘了不是么。  
“抓住他，或者杀了他。”李赫宰的耳边又响起中年男人的命令。  
“我算是抓住他了吗。”李赫宰入睡的前一秒想着。  
胸口画圈圈的小手把李赫宰从沉睡中唤醒，睁开眼，男孩正趴在自己胸口。顺着李赫宰的视角向下看去，男孩的长发掩映着漂亮的小脸，大眼睛认真地看着自己的胸肌，小手在胸口的肌肤上勾画着。  
“干嘛呢？”李赫宰懒懒地问。  
“在想你的心脏在哪里。”李东海发现男人醒来，抬起头冲笑笑，李赫宰一激灵，他都快忘了这只漂亮的小猫咪是个顶级杀手了。  
“申东熙说让我杀了你。”李东海轻轻地说，“但我好像做不到。”说着低下脑袋，像是做错事的孩子。  
李赫宰看着男孩，他有无数个机会杀死自己。脑海里，男孩千奇百怪的杀人手法的照片一张一张地放大，李赫宰眯了眯眼，轻飘飘地说。  
“你不是还让一个老头死在床上了么？”  
李东海忽然瞪大眼睛，“诶，你怎么知道的呀？”他歪着小脑袋想了一会儿，“那是我在南非做的了，他想睡我，结果我冲他笑了笑他就射出来了，然后被我杀了。”  
“所以……”李赫宰掐住男孩的下巴，“他看过你的身子了？”  
李东海吃痛地眯起了眼睛，“唔，没有。我没脱……”  
“那就好。”李赫宰松开手，把男孩拽到面前，吻上男孩小小的唇瓣。  
李东海闭上眼，想着，“还是不要让他知道我是怎么杀那个女特工的好了……”

蜂蜜油桃花的香味几乎成为了李赫宰身上常有的味道，和男人特有的气味和木香混合在一起，性感又迷人。几乎所有同事都意味深长地看他一眼，“恋爱了啊。”  
李赫宰笑笑，也不否认。男孩每当任务结束了就会来自己家里，有时是一场又一场无休止的性爱，有时是趴到自己怀里直接睡过去。他不是没有想过他们的关系，只是真的太难定义。恋人吗？敌人吗？  
两个想要杀死彼此的人，相拥而眠，真是不可思议的事。  
每次想到这里，李赫宰都会轻轻笑起来。男孩猫咪般的微笑在脑海里绽放开来，开成一朵一朵血色又绮丽的花。  
三十分钟前才和男孩亲吻的男人坐在会议室里，看着屏幕上的照片抿唇。  
照片上的办公室里，三十岁左右的男人全裸地被捆住手脚，身上满是一道一道的刀痕。  
他知道，这是男孩昨晚完成的杰作。他不禁开始想，在自己身下臣服又乖巧的孩子是怎么做完这些又来到自己的怀里像猫咪一样取暖的，他又为什么要看别的男人的身体。  
李赫宰的嘴唇快被自己咬破，眼神晦暗不明。  
散会时，李赫宰一如既往地起身准备离开，却被长官叫住。  
“你最近……似乎和你说的那个男孩混得挺熟？”长官附在他耳边轻轻说。  
李赫宰眯了眯眼，他知道他们早晚会知道的，所以也并不惊讶。他只是好奇，他们想让他怎么做。  
“你忘了我的命令了吗？”长官看着男人英气的脸，“抓住他，或者，杀了他。”  
“那我现在算抓住了吗？”男人戏谑地问。  
长官看着他，很久，了然地笑了。  
“我觉得你应该换个工作做一做，你有没有兴趣？”

李东海万万没想到自己会在即将杀掉手里的女人时遇到李赫宰。  
李赫宰破窗而入，混着月色，冷冷地看着他。  
"赫宰？"东海的刀轻抖了一下，还是抹了女人的脖子。  
"不是……你怎么会……"李东海慌了手脚，把手里的刀扔在地上，用衣服蹭着自己沾上女人血迹的手，一边偷眼看着李赫宰的反应。  
李赫宰沉默地看着男孩，男孩窘迫的样子全部落尽眼底。  
“海海，过来。”  
李东海抬起小脸，看着他，身体不受控地向男人靠近。  
“接下来可能会有些痛，但我们宝贝要忍住哦。”李赫宰轻轻笑了。他张开怀抱把男孩揽进怀里，吻上他的唇。  
男孩感觉到嘴巴里忽然有什么奇怪的药片被男人喂了进来，还没来的及思考，一阵刺痛传来。嘴巴里的药片让男孩软了身子，他倒在男人怀里，用最后的力气贪恋地吸了吸男人的味道。  
男人看着男孩的血滴在地上，估摸着可以混过去，抱紧怀里的人儿跳出了窗。

剧痛传来时，男孩发现自己根本没有力气反抗。  
他睡了过去，做了好长好长的梦。  
梦里是小时候的自己，从出生开始便在高墙里长大。他不知道自己的父母是谁，从记事开始，他便开始被教育怎么去杀戮。  
除了杀人的技巧和格斗，在他短短的人生里他还学了很多知识，学了谋划，学了语言，学了人心，学了死亡。  
从有意识开始，他就面临着身边人的死亡。  
第一次，他的小伙伴死了，五岁的他发现再也唤不醒他的小伙伴，无助地大哭。  
他被丢进了黑色的屋子里，被告知死亡是一件很普通的事，不值得哭泣。  
第二次，他看着和自己一起训练的孩子杀了另一个孩子，只为了那个小孩身上的匕首。  
他淡定地看着杀戮者拧断孩子的颈，然后算准时间抢过了匕首。  
死亡是常态，真心不常有。他学会了一切，却没有学会，怎么去爱。  
他梦到了那个翻阅李赫宰资料的中午，他雀跃着，一种从未有过的陌生的感觉涌上他的心头。  
几乎是当机立断地想要去见他，李东海跟在男人身后，陪他走完每一条街巷。李东海很擅长跟踪，他们的距离不远不近，远到李赫宰发现不了他，近到李东海可以看清他。  
他看着男人为了找自己而紧皱的眉头，看着男人走出甜品店时带着清浅的笑。  
他看着男人修长的手指拿起电话，纠结地看着屏幕，又皱着眉放下。  
男孩了然，男人都没说。没有汇报，没有联络，什么都没有。  
他不禁想去见见这个男人，面对面地。  
他和男人搭话时，并没有看上去那么从容不迫。如果男人没有那么震惊的话，他会看到自己微红的耳朵和攥紧的拳头。  
他梦到他们的第一晚，男人会俯下身吻自己，会把自己的眼泪咽下，会在清洗的时候问自己痛不痛。  
不痛了，已经不痛了。但男孩却很想哭。  
之后的每次做爱男孩都会哭，他贪恋男人的吻和拥抱贪恋到病态的程度。他不知道自己是怎么了，但是他好喜欢看男人吻住自己时的表情。  
温柔，虔诚，又专注。  
就像他在让自己去他身边时，眼睛里满满的痛苦和不舍。  
就像他在吻住自己时，从眼睛里滑下的泪珠，贴着自己的面颊。  
就像他在把刀刺向自己时，微微颤抖的手。  
就像他刺的地方，根本不致命；刺的力道，也不会很痛很痛。  
就像他在自己昏睡前，一直在自己耳边喃喃着，“对不起，对不起”。  
李东海挣扎着想要醒来，他想告诉男人，他不痛了，早就不痛了；他想告诉男人，不用抱歉，他都明白的。  
李东海努力地扭动着身体，想要挣脱梦魇的束缚。他听到男人匆忙靠近自己的脚步声，感受到男人把自己的手握在手里的微微冒汗的掌心。  
李东海用最大的努力睁开眼，眼光漏进眼底，男人的身影朦胧着慢慢清晰起来，光线刺得他又流了眼泪。  
“海海，海海……”男人哑着嗓子唤着自己。他看清了男人的模样，男人长了胡茬，瘦了些，轮廓却更鲜明了，满脸的慌乱和愧疚。  
李东海突然想要淘气一下，但是不熟悉的环境让他警惕起来。  
“赫……哪……”他努力地想要说话，却没有足够的力气。  
男人亲了亲他的小手，“这是我们的新家，我们以后就住这里吧。”  
李东海没有力气多问，冲男人嘟嘟嘴，男人了然地转身给他倒了水。  
咕嘟咕嘟喝下清凉的时候，李东海才闻到扑鼻的蜂蜜油桃花的香味。桌边的香薰燃烧的小小焰声填满着安静的空气，男孩笑得灿烂又依赖。  
精神恢复了大半，梦魇被男人真实的触感驱散。李赫宰吻了吻男孩，开口想要解释。  
“不用解释了。”李东海抢过话，“我大概懂的。”

“所以你现在还是特工嘛？”  
“不是。啊不对，是。”  
“所以你还需要去上班吗？”  
“不用了，就在这里工作就好。”  
“所以我还需要去杀人嘛？”  
“不用了，你已经被我杀了。”  
李东海挑了挑眉。  
“从今以后，你都是我的李东海，而不是出任务的李东海……”李赫宰笑得露出了牙龈，抱紧男孩。  
怀里的手机震了震，男孩对着男人挑了挑下巴，示意他可以看消息的。  
李赫宰掏出手机看了看，忽然像想起什么似的，松开男孩，拿来了一个名册。  
“海海，你帮我看看这上面哪几个比较好用。”  
李东海低头看了看都是自己杀手同窗的名册，嘟了嘟嘴，“都没我好用。”  
男人看着有些吃味的男孩，没忍住又亲了两口。  
“我不是说在床上……”男人哑着声音，暧昧地蹭着男孩的发丝。  
男孩小脸通红，一拳拍在男人胸口。然后乖巧地点了点名册上的几个人。  
李赫宰亲了亲男孩的额头，“好，我去整理一下，一会儿回来。”  
“赫宰。”男人快走出房间时突然被男孩叫住，男人回过头去，男孩乖乖地坐在床上，阳光洒在他精致的脸蛋上，窗外的微风扬起他的发丝，表情认真得可爱。  
“那个……你不能像杀我一样杀了他们哦。”李东海吞吞吐吐半天，说了一句。  
李赫宰笑开，清风送来花香氤氲着空气里蜂蜜油桃花的甜腻，纵是昙花盛、百鸟鸣，都不及眼前一幕的万分之一。

“Killing you takes all my life.   
我只有一命。  
So I do it once.“


End file.
